tenshin to oni
by Eagle.D.claw
Summary: 50 años antes de que luffy se lansara a la aventura y antes de que el mismo roger pensara en iniciar su travecia alguien ya tenia una busqueda que completar.
1. la gabardina, el pistolero y el carteris

One piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda y esta paranoia es meramente mía y sin fin de lucro.

...

Primer capítulo: la gabardina, el pistolero y el carterista.

Esta es la historia de un pirata que quería recorrer todo el grand line unos años antes de que el mismísimo Gol. Pensara en iniciar su aventura.

¿?-ahhh!! Que hambre tengo- dijo un pelirrubio que tenía un paliacate blanco que cubría su pelo menos unos mechones, una gabardina que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo y debajo de esta una camisa a botones abrochados hasta el cuello menos el último botón y un pantalón de mezclilla que le quedaba grande pero usaba cinturón oculto por su camisa y la parte de debajo de los pantalones estaba cortada para no pisarlos.

¿?2-cálmate shikari que yo también tengo hambre y no me quejo como tu- dijo un chico de pelo rojo que tenía un sombrero de hongo con cinta amarilla, una simple camisa sin botones excepto en la parte del cuello que tenia desabrochado, unas botas vaqueras sin e cuelas y unos pantalones ordinarios.

Shikari- bah!! Cállate gill- dijo bufando molesto.

Nombre- shikari.

Edad-19

Ocupación- capitán pirata.

Arma- armamento que fábrica que llega a ser muy variable.

Actual barco-un bote para 6 personas.

Descripción-pelirrubio de ojos azules de un metro sesenta y cinco.

Gill- cálmate que no es para tanto además tal vez comamos bien en la siguiente isla que dineros no nos falta- dijo tranquilo para calmar el ambiente.

Nombre- gill bastar (si el de la historia wanted e incluso pondré a mas de estos personajes).

Edad- 21

Ocupación- primero abordo y tirador.

Arma- dos pistolas de tiro rápido (muy moderna para la época).

Descripción- pelirrojo, ojos miel y de un metro setenta y cinco.

Shikari- bueno pero te recuerdo que aun me debes un favor así que no digas mi secreto y tampoco preguntes como quite tu recompensa- dijo como molesto.

Gill- cierto aun no entiendo cómo me quitaste la recompensa por mi cabeza en mi pueblo natal de hecho ya todos los de ahí me toman como un rumor que nunca existió- dijo muy confundido.

Shikari- mira!! Puedo ver tierra por fin vamos a comer- dijo feliz pero sin darse cuenta de algo.

Gill- recuerda que debes controlarte que hubiera pasado si alguien estuviera cerca sabría que tu…- intento decir algo pero fue golpeado por su amigo.

Shikari- cállate!! Ni siquiera cuando estemos solos digas mi secreto- dijo demasiado molesto.

Gill- perdona- dijo con la marca del puño en la cara.

Cuando desembarcaron guardaron el dinero en la gabardina de shikari y se fueron a un pueblo que estaba cerca del puerto en el que desembarcaron.

Entre toda la gente se ve uno de extraño peinado de color verde que paso por al lado de ellos y gill se dio cuenta pero lo ignoro y se fueron al restaurante.

Shikari- ahhh que bien comí aquí preparan comida muy buena comida- dijo feliz después de comer 3 platos.

Gill- si es cierto no lo hacen nada mal- dijo después de haber comido 2 platos.

Shikari- bien ahora pago- dijo pero se dio cuenta que su dinero no estaba-QUE!!- grito asustando a su compañero.

Gill- que pasa!!- dijo asustado.

Shikari-mi dinero no está!!- dijo desesperado.

Gill- a es por eso no te preocupes lo buscamos después además yo traje un poco de dinero por si esto pasaba- dijo tranquilamente.

Luego de que pagaran se fueron a buscar al ladrón que gill tenía una sospecha de quien era.

Gill- mira hay esta- dijo suavemente apuntando a un peliverde.

Shikari-oye te….!!- dijo pero fue callado por la mano de su amigo.

Gill-calla y mira- dijo calmado.

Luego vieron que el chico se puso frente a un sujeto de dos metros, de piel oscura y pelo negro que estaba sentado y el peli verde le entrego una gran cantidad de dinero y se dieron cuenta que era un pirata que era conocido como kazegiri.

Peliverde- dime que con esto dejaras a mi pueblo- dijo arrodillándose después de entregarle el dinero.

Kazegiri- bien tan solo consigue 8.000.000 mas y dejare a tu pueblo hahahhahaha- dijo riéndose.

Peliverde- está bien- dijo resignado.

Luego de que vieron a ese hombre decidieron seguir al peliverde que lo encontraron entrando a una casa que supusieron que era la suya y lo siguieron hasta dentro sin que se diera cuenta hasta que los vio.

Peliverde-QUIENES SON USTEDES!!-dijo asustado y apuntado con una pistola.

Shikari- cálmate que no te haremos nada- dijo y el peliverde al verle la cara se tranquilizo.

Peliverde- bien primero que nada mi nombre es bran y ahora les pregunto ¿qué hacen aquí?- dijo más tranquilo y sin bajar el arma.

Gill- mi nombre es gill bastar mucho gusto- dijo pasándole la mano como saludo.

Shikari- mi nombre es shikari y te pregunto porque estas robando para ese desagraciado?- pregunto curiosamente.

Bran- con que lo vieron eh bueno lo que paso se remonta a dos años atrás- dijo recordando cómo empezó todo.

Flash back.

Bran estaba paseando por el muelle y encuentra a un pirata que se notaba que se estaba preparando para un saqueo.

El al ver eso se acerco a los piratas y los ataco con una pistola que tenía a mano y los amenazo de muerte.

Pero el capitán ni se inmuto al ver lo que pasaba y llamo a su segundo al mando kagura "la bestia" (si escribo palabras entre comillas "" significa que la palabra se pronuncia en español no japonés) y fue rápidamente ha bran y lo golpeo antes de que pudiera disparar sacándolo volando a la pared y finalmente el capitán le ofreció un trato le dijo que si le traía 500.000 beri por mes dejaría en paz su pueblo y lo abandonaría cuando le entregue 50.000.000.

Fin del flash back.

Gill- pero eso no explica porque le dista esa cantidad que era como de tres millones- dijo extrañado.

Bran- es que la última vez que le no le entregue todo lo que tenia mato a 10 personas de mi pueblo- dijo triste- y tampoco puedo pedir ayuda a los demás porque dice que matara a cada persona que me ayude y lo único que he podido hacer es robar carteras o barcos cercanos al muelle para conseguir el dinero y hasta ahora solo me falta 8.000.000 para completar el trato y se irán- dijo algo así como aliviado.

Los dos decidieron irse depuse de todo no podían hacer nada para ayudarlo y regresaron al día siguiente para ver cómo iba todo y se sorprendieron en lo que vieron.

Bran-PERO DIJO QUE SI LE DABA EL DINERO MENSUALMENTE DEJARIA MI PUEBLO EN PAZ- grito muy molesto.

Kazegiri- de que te sorprendes dime algo cuando un pirata a cumplido un trato yo tan solo quería ver cuánto dinero me entregabas y me aburrí así que ahora matare a todo tu pueblo y me quedare con ese dinero blahahahahahahahhaha- reía maliciosamente burlándose de él- y tú!! Serás el primero en morir- dijo sacando una enorme espada y cuando estaba a punto de matarlo el cerro los ojos para esperar el corte pero nunca llego.

Bran- que?- se sorprendió a ver que shikari estaba sosteniendo la espada con unos hilos que salían de la punta de sus guantes.

Y no solo eso sino que cada uno de los hombres de kazegiri estaban muertos con un hoyo de tiro en la cabeza (solo eran como unos diez) excepto kagura que la había esquivado.

Kazegiri-ah? Hilos de acero no sé quien sea pero eres muy fuerte para poder soportarme y matar tan rápidamente a mis hombres- dijo con cara sombría por la molestia y vio como salto movió las manos en el aire y quedo de espaldas al oponente.

Kagura- quien eres maldito!! Voy a acabarte- dijo dirigiéndose a él con una gran velocidad pero fue detenido por una bala que le llego al hombro AHHHHH!!- grito de dolor.

Gill- valla, valla veo que no eres la gran cosa- dijo y cuando él se volteo le dio un tiro en la cabeza y murió- valla tonto.

Kazegiri- kagura!!Malditos los acabare- trato de moverse pero se dio cuenta de algo-no puedo moverme ¡que me hiciste!- decía furioso.

Shikari- tan solo te enrede con mis hilos de acero cuando salte en el aire, ahora todo acabo "hasta aquí" kazegiri- dijo mientras tiro de los hilos cortan dolo en múltiples puntos en pocos segundos y termino desmayándose del dolor.

Bran- a-asombroso que po-poder- decía impresionado.

Shikari- bien gill creo que ya es hora de irnos- dijo mientras se alejaba.

Bran- esperen!!- Cuando se detuvieron-díganme quienes son ustedes!!.

Shikari- ya te lo dije mi nombre es shikari y seré ¡el pirata que domine el Grand line!- dijo energéticamente.

Bran- son piratas entonces me podría unirme a la tripulación-decía feliz de poder unirse a sus salvadores- ahora los recuerdo bien a ustedes les robe verdad entonces entremos al barco y tomémoslo- dijo emocionado.

Shikari- no! este sujeto aun está vivo y si quieres que se aleje del pueblo tendrá que quedarse con el barco pero el dinero nos los quedamos- dijo hiendo al barco y sacando todo el dinero que bran había juntado bran hasta el momento 42.000.000, más lo que el pirata tenía que era mucho en total juntaron 57.000.000 luego tirando al capitán y los pocos sobrevivientes y dejo que el barco lo guiara los vientos.

Gill- bien si no dijo que no creo que te puedes quedar ah y por cierto tan solo tenemos un bote para 6 personas y en la siguiente isla compraremos con ese dinero el nuevo barco- dijo feliz de que su tripulación creciera.

Bran- una duda como fue que te uniste a un pirata que ni barco tiene? No me malentiendas que yo me uno porque me salvo la vida pero contigo que paso- pregunto curioso.

Shikari- nada solo le dije que le quitaría la recompensa por su cabeza en su pueblo si se unía a mi tripulación- dijo con simpleza.

Gill- cierto y aun no entiendo como lograste quitarme la recompensa por mi cabeza siendo tan alta-dijo confundido.

Bran- que clase de recompensa tenias- preguntaba muy curioso.

Gill- créeme no lo quieres saber- dijo divertido.

Shikari- ah cierto lo olvide dime tu le robaste este dinero a la gente verdad?- dijo acercándose.

Bran-si porque- pregunto se acerco y le susurro al oído- estás seguro?- volvió a preguntar confundido y el asintió- bien.

Gill- que paso?- pregunto extrañado al ver la escena.

Shikari- nada solo le dijo que le pusiera en el bolsillo de los habitantes una cierta cantidad de dinero para reemplazar el que perdieron y le dije que no usara más de 7.000.000 en el total de habitantes- dijo feliz.

Gill- tú y tú nobleza me pregunto si en verdad eres pirata o no- dijo poniéndose una mano en la frente.

Shikari- bueno tu aceptaste ser mi tripulante hacia que te aguantas - dijo riéndose tapándose la boca para que no oyera.

Luego partieron el bote para la próxima isla y poder encontrar un nuevo barco.

Shikari- y dime devolviste el dinero- dijo viendo el mar.

Bran- si y estoy un poco cansado ahhh-bostezaba mientras se estiraba y se les cayó un montón de billeteras y carteras que no sabría cómo explicar cómo se las puso-eh?.

Shikari- me explicas que paso- dijo con cara feliz pero con una ceja levantada.

Bran- bueno es que desde que empecé a robar carteras ya se me había hecho una mala costumbre y cundo les devolví el dinero no pude evitar robárselos- dijo muy nervioso moviendo las manos de un lado a otro.

Luego de un fuerte golpe por parte del capitán y por cierto el presupuesto del barco es de 60.000.000 de beri que se guarda en la gabardina del capitán que al parecer es muy espaciosa(también les robo un poco a los del pueblo y gano 3.000.000 por recorrer todo el pueblo)

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Bueno este es el primer episodio espero que les guste y así poder continuarlo y si no les gusta igual lo continuare porque ya lo decidí y por cierto siempre me atrajo la idea de hacer un fic de piratas que empezaron antes de Gol..


	2. la espada maldita y el guerrero

**Tercer capítulo: llegada a la isla, el espirito del guerrero y la maldición de la espada.**

Shikari- dime bran sabes cuándo llegaremos a la siguiente isla?- pregunto al peliverde.

Bran- si mis cálculos no fallan divisaremos la siguiente isla en unas 3 horas- decía mientras veía un mapa.

Gill- que bueno que además de carterista sabes navegación porque con shikari una vez estuvimos 10 días dejando que las olas nos lleven a la isla- dijo recordando el suceso- a y por cierto shikari cuando saliste del barco de kazegiri llegaste con una rara pera celeste con espirales morados que es?- pregunto extrañado.

Shikari- según se les llama _**akuma no mi**_(fruta del diablo) no se mucho de ellas solo sé que quien se la coma nunca podrá volver a nadar- dijo viendo la extraña fruta de arriba abajo.

Bran- yo tengo un libro de ellas me pareció entretenido cuando lo compre pero en realidad nunca creí que existieran- dijo sacando un libro pequeño y empezando a buscar.

Gill- y bien que pasa que no dices nada- dijo impacientándose.

Bran- aquí está según dice es la _**Basa Basa no mi**_ y quien se la como se convertirá en el hombre de papel – dijo a sus amigos viendo la fruta.

Shikari_- __**soka**___pero que te parece si la guardas bran de todos modos no te la podrán robar fácilmente- dijo sonriendo.

Luego llegaron a la isla y decidieron separarse para hacer diferentes cosas, reunirse en una hora y shikari paso al lado de un extraño sujeto con gabardina que la detuvo y le mostró algo.

¿?- oye dime no te interesa una espada- dijo sacando una espada mucho más largas que las comunes tenía un tsuba triangular una funda roja carmesí cubierta con metales negros azulado y la vaina con los mismos colores y shikari podía distinguir una extraña aura maligna pero cuando la toco a sus ojos se les fue la pupila como si su alma se le fuera del cuerpo y luego la controlo y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

Shikari- me puede decir la descripción de la espada – dijo sin parar de verla.

¿?- es una de las 12 _**Saijō Ō Wazamono **_(espadas de grado supremo) y su nombre es _**Shondai Kitetsu **_(la primera mano del demonio) su precio podría alcanzar los 50.000.000 de berri pero por ser usted se la regalo- decía sonriendo bajo esa sombra de su capucha.

Shikari- ¡¡está usted seguro de….- mas se cayó al ver que el hombre había desaparecido- _**Shondai Kitetsu **_eh bueno la primera espada que tengo que yo no he fabricado- dijo poniendo la espada en su espalda.

Mientras iba caminando se encontró con dos sujetos uno tenía una katana, un corte y ropa samurai (un kimono masculino blanco) y una chica de pelo rojo hasta los hombros con un traje más moderno.

Mientras iban pasando por accidente se le fue un poco la espada y choco con la funda de la espada del otro samurái y el al conocer las reglas de los samuráis sabia que le esperaba.

Samurái- oye tú hiciste un toque de vainas y sabes que significa de gozaru (para los que no sepan de gozaru es una expresión que usan los samuráis para indicar que lo son).

Nombre- ryuma.

Edad- 21

Ocupación- samurái experto.

Arma- una pesada espada llamada _**Shusui**_ (lluvia de otoño) una de las 21 _**Oo Wazamono**_.

Descripción- pelo negro, ojos del mismo color y de un metro setenta idos.

Pelirroja- no por favor un duelo no!!- decía un poco triste la chica que lo acompañaba aunque más que preocupada parecía fastidiada.

Nombre- flare.

Edad- 17.

Ocupación- compañera de ryuma.

Arma- no usa arma es más bien pacifica.

Descripción- pelirroja, de ojos cafés y metro sesenta.

Ryuma- flare ya sabes las reglas de un espadachín y si no las cumplo perderé mi espíritu guerrero de gozaru- decía con determinación en los ojos.

Shikari- bien luchare contra ti- dijo después de ver esa determinación en los ojos del samurái.

Ryuma desenvaino su espada y shikari saco de su gabardina dos espadas de filos rectos que parecían comunes pero eran una completamente blanca y la otra completamente negra, con una extraña marca en la parte de abajo del filo y empezó el combate.

Ryuma le dio con mucha fuerza una estocada pero fue bloqueada por las dos espadas al cruzarlas como x, se separaron y empezaron de nuevo mostrando que cada uno tenía una gran experiencia con cada estoque ninguno de los dos se habían tocado hasta el momento pero demostraron tener mucha fuerza.

Ryuma- eres bueno en esto y además puedo ver que tienes un gran espíritu guerrero de gozaru- decía jadeando de cansancio.

Shikari- tú también eres increíble hace mucho que no tengo un buen duelo- decía en las mismas condiciones.

Ryuma- pero esto acaba aquí de gozaru– dijo yendo rápidamente hacia su enemigo golpeo con más fuerza y saco volando las espadas y también cuando las saco volando le dio un corte en el brazo derecho.

Shikari pensando- _maldición saco volando mis espadas y si uso mis otras armas será un deshonor para él y para mí como espadachines en duelo (_verán cuando un verdadero espadachín se enfrenta a otro es como regla fundamental usar solo espadas_) a ya se la larga espada que me dio el sujeto de la capucha negra_- se dijo mentalmente y saco la larga espada y al desenfundarla se noto que el acero de la espada era negro-azulado y el filo rojo sangre y también el iris de sus ojos desaparecieron.

Y empezó el duelo otra vez pero esta vez shikari atacan con una velocidad inhumana y le corto el hombro izquierdo a ryuma.

Ryuma pensando- _nani!! Ahora es más rápida que antes y se nota una gran aura maligna alrededor, en especial de esa espada larga_- pensaba y no tuvo otra opción que usar un ataque muy riesgoso en que al momento del ataque habré su defensa.

Ryuma enfundo su espada y la puso a su costado derecho mientras flexta las piernas-_**ryōshi no ryu: shichi no kata **__**kami kase giri**_ (cazador de dragones: séptimo movimiento corte de viento divino que junto podría significar corte suicida).

Y entonces shikari también ataco y luego de unos segundos ambos terminaros a unos metros de espalda y ambos empezaron a sangrar al mismo tiempo shikari en el hombro derecho y ryuma en el costado izquierdo y ambos quedaron inconscientes.

Flare- ryuma!!- grito desesperada hiendo al lado de él y sacando una parte del kimono para ver el costado y vio una herida profunda.

Shikari- flare cierto? – Pregunto shikari asustando un poco a flare- busca en mi gabardina hay ay un equipo médico- decía entrecortadamente por la pérdida de sangre y se desmayo.

Flare seco, desinfecto y empezó a suturas la heridas para que dejaran de sangrar (a ella le puse habilidades medicas básicas pero le falta experiencia) y al ver a shikari descubrió algo que le pareció interesante.

Flare- no me lo imaginaba mejor no le digo a nadie si lo oculta tan bien mejor no decirle a nadie- dijo un poco sorprendida.

Luego guardo las espadas con sus dueños y los empezó a llevar a rastra a algún lugar y lo primero que se le ocurrió es la orilla de la isla y encontró a dos coloridas cabelleras sentados en una parte de la orilla.

Bran- shikari cuanto vas a tardar- decía aburrido.

Gill- mira hay esta y una hermosa chica lo está llevando a rastra con otro sujeto- dijo como si nada.

Bran- a ya…… ¿¡que dijiste!!- grito asustado.

Luego los dos se dirigieron a donde se encontraban y vieron que los dos estaban vendados y curados de una manera muy buena, aunque un poco básica.

Gill- cielos parece que está bien me preocupe más de lo necesario- dijo suspirando.

Bran pensando-_enserio te preocupaste-_pensó muy extrañado pero dejo el asunto a un lado-bueno no importa mi nombre es bran mucho gusto- dijo estrechándole la mano.

Gill- mi nombre es gill bastar y me gustaría que te presentes y me expliques que paso- dijo seriamente algo inusual en el.

Luego de unos minutos ella explico todo y gill puso una cara de muy sorprendido.

Gill- haber déjame entender tu nombre es flare cierto- dijo como interrogando.

Ella asintió.

Gill- y el sujeto de traje de samurái es ryuma el legendario espadachín denominado _rey_ y que gano gran fama al derrotar a un dragón- decía sudando frió.

Ella asintió nuevamente.

Gill- y shikari peleo y empato con él y tú los curaste- decía un poco asustado.

Flare- precisamente- decía tranquila.

Gill- eso creí oír- dijo más calmado y luego-COMO PUEDE SER QUE SHIKARI SE ENFRENTO A UN HOMBRE TAN PELIGROSO COMO EL _REI_!!- decía como una mezcla entre asustado, nervioso y enojado con una graciosa expresión típica del anime cuando gritan.

Bran miraba sorprendido a ryuma al saber que se encontraba al legendario espadachín el _rey_ que se decía que derroto a un dragón y a legendarios espadachines.

Flare pensó un rato luego se asusto y le pregunto a gill- una duda tu eres gill el bastardo- dijo asustada.

Gill pensando-_maldición ahora que lo pienso las personas de mi pueblo piensan que no existo y los carteles desaparecieron pero olvide que las personas del resto del mundo podrían oír rumores-_pensaba con seriedad y decidió no ocultarse- si soy yo.

Flare- el legendario pistolero que mato a el salvaje joe el mejor caza recompensas y a sino Phoenix el mejor pistolero-el asintió-ahhhh!! Nos va a matar a todos y ryuma no pude ayudarme porque esta inconsciente- decía agitando los brazos como si fuera a volar.

Gill- oi oi no te matare yo solo he matado por defensa propia en realidad no quería matar a nadie pero si no lo hacía yo moría- decía tratando de calmar la situación.

Flare- a…... ya veo- dijo con tal calma que pareciera que nada paso.

Bran con una gota estilo anime pensando- _cielos sí que se calma rápido-_pensó con un raro tic en el ojo.

Gill- bien cambiando de tema cuanto tiempo les tomara despertarse- dijo viéndolos de reojo a los dos.

Flare- mira ryuma un espadachín izó un toque de fundas- le susurro al oído.

Ryuma- VEN A PELEA... ah que paso de gozaru- dijo rascándose la cabeza mientras los demás excepto flare asían una caída estilo anime.

Gill- ah con que así funciona, entonces shikari les diré a todos que tu…- pero fue callado inmediatamente.

Shikari- TE DIJE QUE NUNCA DIJERAS ESO NISIQUIERA ESTANDO SOLO-le grito con mucha fuerza.

Y entonces a todos les salió una gota estilo anime en la nuca.

Shikari- a bueno una duda tu nombre es ryuma cierto- pregunto con un ligero sonrojo por la vergüenza pasada.

Ryuma- si lo soy como supiste de gozaru- pregunto extrañado.

Shikari- cuando ella grito tu nombre- dijo apuntando a flare que se enrojeció.

Ryuma**-**_** soka**_…. A por cierto me puedes mostrar la espada larga con la que luchaste de gozaru- pregunto.

Gill- espada larga no sabía que tenias- dijo algo extrañado.

Shikari- bueno es que alguien extraño en la calle me la dio me dijo que valía 50.000.000 pero igual me la dio- dijo sacándola, desenfundarla y sin darse cuenta se le fue la pupila como la ultima vez y también a ryuma y cuando la puso de nuevo los dos volvieron a la normalidad.

Ryuma- como lo pensé está maldita de gozaru- dijo con voz seria.

Shikari- tal y como lo pensé pero no me imagine que la maldición me controlara de esa manera- dijo viendo la espada enfundada.

Gill- a que importa la vida esta maldita si uno lo piensa de esa manera así que no importa si recibimos más maldiciones- dijo restándole importancia.

Shikari- bien cambiando el tema que te parece si descansan aquí necesito hacer algo en el pueblo…eh flare aquí hay astilleros?-pregunto con cara media ingenua.

Flare- si hay uno cerca de la orilla a unos dos kilómetros de aquí- dijo apuntando a un edificio visible que parecía un puerto.

Flare- bien regreso en 5 minutos- dijo empezando a correr hasta echar humo y a todos les salió una gotita.

Luego en el astillero.

Shikari- carpintero-san me podría decir si me construye este barco- dijo entregándole un pequeño montón de hojas.

Carpintero- _querido diario hoy encon.._.- dijo leyendo hasta que se lo arrebataron.

Shikari- ups me equivoque… haber si este- dijo entregándole otro montón de hojas.

Carpintero- haber si no me equivoco tengo buenos materiales como para construir un barco como este pero necesitare un mes para construirlo y unos 50.000.000 seria el barco más complicado que haya construido- dijo viendo cada parte del plano.

Shikari- bien aquí está el dinero y regreso en un mes "adiós"- dijo en español la última palabra.

Carpintero- bueno manos a la obra- dijo tronando los dedos.

Luego de un rato shikari volvió con sus compañeros y fue a dar una noticia.

Shikari- bien aceptaron hacer mi barco pero nos quedaremos un mes- dijo emocionado.

Gill- un mes? Solo espero no tener que matar a nadie... literalmente- decía con cara de ver algo raro.

Bran- espero que esta ciudad sea divertida- dijo jugando con una piedra lanzándola.

Ryuma- bien flare no iremos ma…- no termino la frase ya que el costado empezó a dolerle.

Flare- ¡nada de eso nos quedaremos hasta que te recuperes de la herida!- dijo casi regañándole.

Se vieron ambos desafiantes durante un rato en el que los demás creían que se estaba formando una tensa atmósfera, pero era solo su imaginación.

Ryuma- bien flare haré lo que digas de gozaru- dijo sin más en lo que los demás hicieron una caída estilo anime.

Todos los demás pensando-_se nota quien tiene el control-_pensaron con algo de decepción.

En otro lugar cerca.

¿?-seguro que es el-dijo un hombre con gafas de sol.

2??-si estoy seguro- dijo un hombre con un parche en el ojo derecho y con ropas y peinado samurái parecidos a los de ryuma.

3??-el de pelo rojo estoy seguro que lo he visto antes, aunque no me acuerdo pero se ve interesante- dijo otro hombre con ropa de cazador verde y un parche en el ojo izquierdo.

4??-entonces yo me quedare con el peliverde y el pelirrubio meu- maulló una hermosa chica de pelo morado con una campanilla en el cuello.

¿?- hagan lo que quieran pero yo me quedo con la hermosa chica pelirroja ssss- siseo como serpiente y sacándose los lentes de sol rebelando que eran como los de una serpiente.

Continuara.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

¿Quiénes son estos sujetos?

¿Qué quieren de nuestros héroes?

¿Qué harán por un mes?

Descúbranlo todo en el siguiente episodio


	3. Desesperación llega la cobra ciega

**Desesperación llega la cobra ciega**

Ya ha pasado una semana desde el incidente y nuestros héroes estaban descansando en un pequeño hotel y el peliverde llego y les contó algo a sus amigos.

Bran- oigan chicos han oído el rumor- dijo con un deje de duda.

Ryuma- si he oído que los piratas de la cobra ciega están en la ciudad de gozaru-dijo con el seño fruncido.

Flare-la cobra ciega?-pregunto muy extrañada.

Gil-son famosos piratas que son comandados "la cobra ciega" que en su día se dice que hizo desaparecer a los soldados de la marina de 8 barcos de guerra solo dejando sus ropas- dijo mientras limpiaba sus pistolas.

Shikari-ahhh que importa si no nos molesta no me importa-dijo mientras bostezaba-cierto que les parece si vamos a comprar que parece que necesitaremos comprar la comida para la noche y todos pasamos a comprar algo- dijo a lo que le agrado la idea a los demás.

Bran- bien yo quiero pasar a la librería a comprar unos libros que vi ayer –dijo parándose.

Flare- espera! yo te acompaño, también quiero comprar unos libros- dijo parándose.

Gil- yo voy a comprar unas balas que me están haciendo falta- dijo también parándose.

Ryuma-no se ustedes pero yo tengo hambre de gozaru- dijo metiendo un dedo el su nariz y recibiendo un zape de flare.

Shikari- bien ahora les paso el dinero-dijo sacando el dinero de su gabardina a cada uno- por cierto tomen esto es una bengala úsenla en una emergencia-dijo dándoles un tubo rojo.

Todos salieron a las diferentes tiendas sin darse cuenta que alguien oculto los observaba.

¿????-miau parece que ya han salido que comienza el plan rrrrr- termino ronroneando una sombra escondida.

Y cuando los seguía ellos no se daban cuenta hasta que ataco a bran por la espalda con las garras metálicas que tiene en la mano (estilo de kuro) dándole unas heridas superficiales.

Flare-BRAN!!!!-grito muy asustada y sorprendida.

Bran-teme!!! Quien eres- dijo con dificultad de respirar.

¿????-yo pues yo soy kune la tercera abordo de los piratas cobra ciega-dijo presentándose con una pose y cerca de ella unos 8 hombres con típica vestimenta pirata.

Kune es una hermosa chica de pelo morado y ondulado, con antifaz negro, lentes de contacto con apariencia de ojos de gato, un bikini de cuero negro, unas botas que cobren hasta un poco debajo de la rodilla y los guantes con garras largas.

Flare- que es lo que quieres?

Kune- de ti? Nada pero mi jefe si quiere que estés tu y si es por el…- se detuvo porque vio un tubo rojo rodar a sus pies-uh? Una véngala… eso me da una idea- y tiro de la véngala- con esto vendrán sus compañeros y para guiarlos – apunto a bran- llévenlo arrastrando por la espada para que sus amigos tengan una guía- dijo con cara sádica.

Luego en otros lugares

Ryuma mientras comía- kuso!!!- dijo puso dinero en la mesa y se fue corriendo.

Shikari-"_no"_ – soltó las bolsas de las compras y se fue corriendo.

Gill solo compro las balas y se fue lo más rápido posible al lugar.

Y cuando llegaron vieron quienes faltaba y el rastro de sangre y se enojaron a tal punto que la cara se les ensombreció y shikari encontró una carta.

Shikari leyendo- _queridos piratas acabamos de atrapar a sus amiguitos y espero que sigan el rastro de sangre que su amigo peliverde puso con tanto esfuerzo_ - leyó arrugando la carta con mucho odio y siguió el rastro con sus compañeros.

Y en el cuartel del pirata.

¿????- bien kune muy bien hecho, pero dime y los demás- dijo un hombre con los ojos como serpiente y a su lado dos hombres con un parche en el ojo izquierdo y el otro en el derecho.

Kune- vendrán dentro de un rato no se preocupe por mientras que los amarren para que no nos molesten mrrrrr- ronroneo nuevamente y la obedecieron- todo estará listo dentro de poco nake-sama.

Nake-rsssss (su propia risa) perfecto ahora yagu!! Nipero!! Prepárense para le pelea- dijo a lo que asintieron los del al lado.

Y antes de que se dieran cuenta las puertas del cuartel fueron cortadas y allí apareció el grupo de shikari con ryuma y su espada desenvainada, gill con sus pistolas fuera y shikari que tenía una guadaña con cadena y una bola de hierro fuera (todas sus armas están de cierta manera reducidas para que quepan en su gabardina por lo cual siempre podría aparecer con diferentes armas)

Nake- mh aparecieron más pronto de lo que creí, bueno que importa ¡¡¡chicos a por ellos!!!- dijo y todos sus tripulantes, menos sus oficiales fueron a la batalla.

Pero no se dieron cuenta de lo que paso hasta que varios tenían hoyos entre ceja y ceja, otros fueron gravemente cortados y los últimos fueron golpeados por una bola de hierro.

Nake- valla valla son mucho más fuertes de lo que creí, bueno kune, yagu nipero – y sus oficiales fueron directamente a ellos sacando sus respectivas armas dirigiéndose a los protagonistas.

Shikari de repente abrió los ojos de sorpresa y luego miro con furia-_¡__**teme**__!_ ¡Ustedes envenenaron sus armas!- Dijo con gran furia.

Kune- como lo supo? Si se supone que el veneno no podría ser visto a esta hora- dijo muy sorprendida.

Shikari- si quieres saberlo sus armas me lo dijeron- dijo con la misma furia.

Nipero- ha ha ha ha debes estar de broma como si las armas hablaran ma....- trato de completar pero fue interrumpido por su capitán.

Nake- _eco metálico_ – dijo a lo que sus oficiales les salió una interrogante.

Yagu_- __**nani**_ – dijo tan confundido como los demás.

Nake- es una extraña habilidad que los legendarios herreros poseen, parece que no es una persona normal mejor, yo mismo le enfrento y tu kune vigila a los prisioneros-dijo con voz de mando y poniéndose unos guantes de metal con puntas que le cubría hasta los antebrazos.

Yagu- nake-sama va a pelear? Eso significa que usara "eso"- dijo con algo de sorpresa.

Luego de eso nake empezó a hacerse más grande las gafas se le cayeron mostrando sus afilados ojos que parecían no tener vida, le salieron escamas, su boca se alargo y al final quedo como una cobra (hablo de las que parecen que abren su cuello hacia los lados no de la reina cobra para que no crean que lo copie o repetí) todos estaban tan sorprendidos que no se dieron cuenta de que los atacaron.

Ryuma- ahhhh!!!!- grito por una espada que le corto el brazo izquierdo.

Yagu-baka!!! No te distraigas- dijo con una sonrisa sádica.

Gill fue herido en el hombro derecho por una de las balas de nipero.

Shikari- ¡¡¡ryuma gill!!! –grito desesperado por sus amigos.

Nake- yagu nipero!! Váyanse de aquí a luchar en cualquier otro lugar el que gusten- dijo con una retorcida sonrisa con la cara de cobra

Nipero se fue al bosque cercano a la ciudad, gill lo siguió, yagu se fue al centro de la ciudad con ryuma detrás.

Nake- bien ahora vamos a luchar ochibi-chan –dijo con burla y shikari de repente fue atacado por la espalda.

Bran- _**temeeeee**_!!!! Como te atreves a darle por la espalda- dijo con mucha furia y a la ves inpotencia.

Kune-hahahahaha!!! Acaso crees que un pirata sigue reglas o va por la justicia _**baka**_-dijo con burla.

Bran se molesto mucho tanto que no se dio cuenta que de repente rompió las cuerdas Nake y kune se sorprendieron e incluso shikari que no savia de esa fuerza de su nakama.

Bran- ahora vas a ver!!!- dijo con furia y saco la fruta de su ropa.

Kune- eso es...

Nake-un _**akuma no mi**_-dijo con mucha sorpresa.

Shikari- bran!!! No- trato de decir pero fue tarde y bran se la comió y su cara se puso azul.

Bran- sabe a mierds !! – y kune del susto lo intento atacar pero entonces él se convirtió en varias hojas de papel.

Shikari- bran encargarte de kune yo me encargo de nake- dijo mas como orden que como sugerencia y el obedeció.

Nake ataco con los protectores del antebrazo y shikari uso su guadaña para protegerse.

Shikari pensando-_maldición el veneno está haciendo efecto me estoy agotando muy rápido_- se dijo para sus adentros.

Nake-_que fuerza tiene cono es posible que aun con el veneno pueda ser tan fuerte- _pensaba furioso.

Shikari-"todo acabo"- dijo en español y repelió los brazos de nake y le dio un corte del hombro al abdomen con el filo de la guadaña.

Luego de comprobar se estaba vivo o muero comprobó algo muy extraño su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad y su piel empezó a volverse verde de repente hasta que cubrió todo su cuerpo y desapareció volviéndose polvo.

Shikari-¿acaso será que el veneno lo infecto al des transformarse?- dijo con sorpresa, guardo su guadaña y fue a ver a sus nakamas y el primero que encontró fue bran lo que encontró fue a bran parado y a kune aparentemente dormida cubierta por varios papeles.

Shikari- ¿está muerta?-pregunto a su nakama.

Bran- no, solo esta inconsciente- su capitán iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido-si preguntas porque la deje viva es porque al parecer no era mala solo estaba asustada y ¿cómo lo sé? Ni yo lo sé tan solo sé que al cubrirla con papeles me di cuenta que no era mala solo estaba asustado de nake-dijo viéndola con pena.

Shikari- y como esta flare – dijo preocupado.

Bran- bien solo se desmayo por la conmoción- dijo cargándola.

En el bosque minutos antes.

Gill estaba muy agotado ya que el veneno le hizo efecto y ahora sus energías se iban con gran rapidez estaba entre los árboles para evitar que le vieran porque se sorprendió un montón al ver que las balas de la escopeta atravesaban los árboles.

Gill- que clase de arma tiene este sujeto, mejor me muevo un poco para poder apuntarle-dijo moviéndose hacia otro árbol pero su oponente le dio a su bolsa de balas y el alcanzo a esconderse.

Nipero- _maldición lo perdí de nuevo-_pensó apuntando con la mira telescópica de la escopeta.

Gill- tiene muy buena puntería y su arma es más fuerte de lo que esperaba, lo peor es que en mis pistolas solo tengo tres balas en cada una-dijo muy preocupado-ya se usare mi poder espiritual para saber donde esta- dijo para empezar a concertarse y con los ojos cerrados disparo y se pudo oír como alguien caía y fue a ese lugar.

Nipero-des-gra-cia-do _jadeo jadeo _co-mo me en-con-tras-te?-pregunto pero se quedo inconsciente.

Gill- mejor hago esto para que no mueras- dijo clavándole un aguja en el hombro y dejo de sangrar y luego saco una navaja y saco la bala-déjame ver esa escopeta- dijo como intrigado y al verla abrió mucho los ojos y lego se puso azul- esto lo debe ver shikari-dijo yéndose corriendo y luego corrió de espaldas hacia el denuedo- ups mejor veo si tiene un antídoto- dijo y saco una extraña jeringa con liquido amarillo que decía antídoto.

En el centro de la ciudad minutos antes

Ciudadano-CUIDADO ES YAGU MIENBRO DE COBRA CIEGA-grito con mucho miedo y todos escaparon.

Luego de que la gente escapara yagu quedo frente a ryuma.

Yagu- bien ryuma es hora de mi venganza- dijo con una sonrisa lunática.

Ryuma-¿de qué hablas? –Dijo con mucha confusión-espera tu- dijo cono deduciendo algo.

Yagu_-veo que ya me recuerda-_pensó con una sonrisa.

Ryuma-¿quién eres?- pregunto con confusión y yagu se cayó de espaldas.

Yagu-_BAAAAKAAAA_!!!!!Soy yo yagu yubei y tú fuiste el que me hizo la cicatriz en el ojo- dijo sacándose el parche mostrando la cicatriz de un corte.

Ryuma- _ya recuerdo_

Flash back

Se ve ryuma frente a un espadachín con su mismo traje y peinado que estaba amenazando a un niño con la espada, el rey lo detuvo con un choque espadas, y de un rápido movimiento le cortó el ojo y el misterioso espadachín salió corriendo.

Fin del flash back

Yagu- desde ese día te estado buscando y ahora morirás por mi espada- dijo con una sonrisa y lo ataco pero ryuma levanto la espada a altura del hombro retrocedió el codo y al estirar el brazo el filo choco con la espada creando fuego.

Ryuma-_** ryōshi no ryu: ichi kagiru no kata **__**tsumo no akuma**_(cazador de dragones primera técnica prohibida cuerno del diablo)-dijo con el filo de la espada incendiada de azul y le dio al hombro y lo bajo al abdomen.

Yagu- tú co-conoces las 9 técnicas p-p-pro-prohibidas?-dijo con cansancio y con el fuego en su hombro y extendiéndose- dime como luchaste con tanto poder a pesar de estar envenenado ....como luchaste sabiendo que podías morir- dijo con dificultad y escupiendo sangre.

Ryuma – porque un espadachín con un autentico espíritu guerrero siempre está listo para morir de gozatu- dijo a lo que yagu vio muy impresionado y de repente sonrió.

Yagu- toma te doy esto- dijo pasando una jeringa con un liquido extraño y su espada- la espada te servirá es una de las 50 _**ryu wasamono **_y la jeringa tiene antídoto- dijo pasándoselo.

Ryuma- y tú que harás el fuego no se apagara hasta que desaparezcas de gozaru- dijo muy serio y tomando lo que le dieron.

Yagu – no te preocupes por mí una pérdida fue patético pero 2 con la misma persona es un deshonor para mí y para la espada que empuñe así que ya no puedo vivir así que vete- dijo a lo que vio que se estaba hiendo cuando él le dijo-

Yagu- _baka _en la tripulación tenemos un acelerador de veneno para emergencia además de un antídoto si hubiera sido otro en este momento se abría puesto el acelerador y morir, es un gran guerrero pero muy confiado en especial porque en ese momento me pudo matar y no lo izo qué bueno que todo termina- dijo cerrando los ojos esperando que el fuego lo desintegre y de repente desapareció en el aire y lo único que se encontró en el lugar fueron unas plumas.

.............................................................................................................................................

Hola por fin termino el capitulo aunque un poco corto pero es que tuve unos percances aunque no son excusa para el retraso y les digo que me hubiera gustado poner combates largos y emocionantes pero solo es la segunda tripulación y no podía exagerar mucho las peleas sino todo seria mmmm no es como decirlo pero ya no importa.

PD en el siguiente capitulo sabrán el porque el nombre


	4. ¿TENSHIN TO ONI?

Cuarto capítulos ¿TENSHIN TO ONI?

En el capitulo anterior nuestros héroes pelearon con la banda de piratas cobra ciega y ahora se reunieron luego de ponerse el antídoto.

Shikari-valla parece que todo término bien, casi pareciera que somos protagonistas de una historia- dijo en modo de broma y todos rieron.

Gill- ¡a shikari tengo algo importante que mostrarte!- dijo elevando la voz para llamar su atención, para luego sacar la escopeta que tenía el enemigo.

shikari- es la escopeta del tuerto pero que… tie…ne… de – de pronto se cayó y abrió los ojos con una cara de sorpresa increíble como en shock.

Nadie excepto gill entendió la situación, hasta que shikari saco un collar de cadena, que era de plata y oro y un dije con un símbolo de ala de demonio en la parte plateada y una ala de ángel en la parte dorada.

Bran que ya lo entendió, con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa-co…cococo…como esss po…posible ¡¡¡¡¡que tangan la marca de tenshin to oni!!!!!- grito sorprendido y ryuma giro la cabeza sorprendido.

Flare- tenshin to oni?- repitió curiosa.

Ryuma- te explicare, tenshin to oni era un legendario herrero que también fue llamado"el padre de las armas" porque todas las armas actuales se basaron de sus trabajos, aunque dicen que sus armas tenían algo misterioso porque nadie pudo hacer una copia tan poderosa como la original- explico dando a entender que tenía algo de cultura general-también decían que era un legendario guerrero con la elegancia de un ángel pero con la fuerza de un demonio de gozaru- finalizo.

Flare-¿era?

Ryuma- desapareció hace 150 años y como era humano se cree muerto pero nadie esté seguro, siquiera se está seguro que si alguna vez existió, pero sus armas eran conocidas por tener su marca, por lo cual esas cosas demuestran su existencia de gozaru- término con una sombra sobre sus ojos.

Shikary-el no desapareció- dijo haciendo que le tomen atención-el vive- luego de decir eso se fue en dirección al hotel.

Todos quedaron con la duda hasta que gill hablo.

Gill-si quieren yo les explico- dijo y todos le pusieron atención.

En otra parte de la isla.

Nake-¡¡¡¡¡KUSOOOOOO!!!!! Maldito niñato cómo es posible que me hiciera usar un truco como ese para escapar- decía mientras se cubría la herida de la batalla anterior- parece que no tenía ningún hombre competente tendré que buscar una nueva tripulación y entonces ese niñato pagara lo que me hiso ssss-saco la lengua haciendo que se viera mas maligno como una verdadera cobra a pesar de estar en forma hibrida saliendo en su barco.

De regreso en la isla en un puerto se veía a shikari sentado con el collar afuera viéndolo con nostalgia.

Shikari- _**kyoshō **_(maestro)_**- **_dijo recordando a su maestro.

Flash back.

Se veía a un rubio de unos 12 años golpeando a unos chicos de por lo menos 15 años y sin recibir ni un rasguño fue a sostener el cuello de la camisa del que parecía más fuerte.

Chico- _**go-go-gome nasai**_- decía asustado el chico con el ojo morado, le faltaba un diente y tenía hasta lágrimas del miedo.

Rubio- no, hare que te arrepientas- dijo agachando la cara haciendo que parezca sombría.

Para cuando parecía que todo iba a terminar un hombre le detuvo el puño con la mano haciendo que soltara al otro chico que se arrastro asustado hacia sus compañeros.

Hombre- shikari que estás haciendo si ese chico hasta se disculpo- dijo tranquilo como si no le importara- oigan chicos tomen- tirándoles un fajo de billetes- úsenlo para la clínica y si les sobra cómprense algo y disculpen la actitud de shikari –dijo inclinándose de forma respetuosa- ahora vámonos shikari- dijo sujetándole de la mano y yéndose.

Shikari- pe-pero _**kyoshō **_esos chicos te insultaron por eso los golpee- dijo con algo de frustración por la actitud del maestro.

Maestro- eso no tiene importancia como para golpearlos tan duro shikari, además no te enseñe a pelear para que golpees gente en la calle- dijo todavía despreocupado.

Cuando llego la noche shikari paseaba por el pueblo y de repente se encontró con varios adultos que parecían molestos.

Adulto 1- con este es el mocoso que golpeo a mi hijo- dijo y shikari se preparo poniendo posición de pelea.

La pelea empezó cuando un adulto vino a golpear primero pero shikari se agacho y le pateo la base de los pies haciéndole caer golpeándose contra el piso, luego otro vino y el pequeño dio un salto y le golpeo la cara con una patada giratoria que lo hiso caer, luego vino un tercero que se abalanzo con una espada de bambú y antes de darle el rubio lo esquivo, piso la espada para luego darla un fuerte golpe de derecha a la mandíbula.

Adulto 1- este niño es un monstruo- dijo con sorpresa y algo de miedo y entonces vio que alguien se le abalanzo por la espalda al niño y le dio con un palo en la cabeza rompiendo el primero- hahahahaha!!! Ahora veras lo que te pasa por herir a mi hijo- dijo tomando la espada de bambú para darle el golpe final, pero entonces cuando le dio el bambú se rompió y se dio cuenta que no le dio al niño.

Adulto 2-quien demonios eres- dijo con furia.

Maestro- eso no importa, tan solo que dejen de golpear a shikari- dijo con una mirada seria que asusto a varios de esos hombres.

Adulto 1- e-es-ese monstruo ataco a mi hijo y a sus amigos!!!- espeto gritando aun con miedo.

Maestro-ya veo, entonces- los hombres cerraron sus ojos esperando lo peor pero al no pasar nada abrieron los ojos y lo vieron arrodillándose ante ellos-perdónenlo por favor- pidió de rodillas inclinándose.

Entonces los hombres aprovechándose de la situación lo empezaron a golpear desquitando su frustración en el sujeto, en algún momento shikari despertó y vio la imagen de su maestro siendo golpeado y este no se movía ni un poco.

Cuando los hombres pararon sus nudillos estaban llenos de sangre y se fueron diciendo cosa como "_este cobarde ni siquiera se movió_" o"_hasta da pena golpearlo_".

Maestro- y pensar que me golpearon hasta que sus nudillos sangraron- dijo pasándose un paño por la cara revelando que pareciera que no le paso nada ni siquiera un moretón- si que estaban molestos- de repente shikari lo pateo en la pierna y le termino doliendo mas al agresor.

Shikari-¡¡¡_** baka**_ yo pude haberlo resuelto sin tu ayuda!!! ¡¡¡TE ODIO!!!-dijo apresuradamente y se fue del lugar con lagrimas.

Maestro que veía como se iba-que problemática es la crianza- dijo rascándose la cabeza.

Paso toda la noche y shikari aun no aparecía y su maestro la buscaba por todas partes.

Maestro-¡oigan! Ustedes vieron a shikari - Les pregunto a unos 2 viejos que estaban jugando ajedrez.

Viejo1- no, perdona- dijo al mismo tiempo que movía un caballo.

Maestro-gracias de todos modos- dijo inclinándose y se fue mirando hacia una esquina oscura en la casa donde jugaban los viejos.

Y en esa esquina estaba shikari que todavía lloraba por lo ocurrido.

Shikari- _**baka-**__** kyoshō **__¿por qué siempre dejas que te golpeen y te humillen por mí?-_pensó triste mientras sollozaba despacio para no le escuchen.

Viejo 2- oye tu entiendes que es lo que pasa, siempre veo a ese crio malcriado metiéndose en problemas y pareciera que el que sufre por todo es ese hombre que le llama maestro- dijo jugando la reina comiendo un alfil, sin darse cuenta que atrajo la atención de shikari.

Viejo 1- bueno es una vieja historia pero ocurrió hace doce años cuando ese hombre que siempre viajaba fue a una isla que fue destruida por una pelea entre piratas y marines y los habitantes habían muerto, pero ese hombre encontró un pequeño bebé que lloraba en esa desolada isla y ese hombre decidió llevarlo a una isla cercana ósea esta, pero no era fácil pues había una fuerte tormenta que destrozo su bote- conto jugando la torre.

Viejo 2- espera un minuto! Que yo recuerde la isla más cercana a esta está a por lo menos a 42 kilómetros de distancia y dices que hizo el camino sin boto y como lo hizo entonces- dijo sorprendido moviendo el alfil.

Viejo 1- nadando con el bebé en la espalda- dijo con simpleza moviendo un peón sorprendiendo a su amigo y a shikari que seguía escuchando- y al llegar el pueblo pidió ayuda médica para el bebé porque parecía que se enfermo en la isla y estaba muy débil y el parecía estar bien a pesar de haber nadado por 7 horas- seguía contando.

Viejo 2-¡7 horas!- dijo sorprendido.

Viejo 1- si pero a ese lo conozco y una vez vi que nado más rápido que un tiburón porque una vez un crio se calló de un bote en el mar y un tiburón lo intento comerlo pero el nado más rápido que el tiburón y lo alcanzo, para luego darle un puñetazo al tiburón e irse, seguramente si lo intentara rápido esa distancia la recorrería en 1 hora- conto jugando con la reina.

Viejo 2- seguramente nado lento para no dañar al bebé- reflexiono jugando un peón.

Viejo1- exacto y desde entonces lo ha criado como a su propio hijo y cada vez que se mete en problemas él prefiere ser golpeado o humillado a pesar que la culpa no sea del niño porque él cree que así no lo dañaran, tal vez por eso ese niño dejo de llamarlo _**oto-san**_, porque desde la primera vez que se dejo humillar frente a él solo lo llama _**kyoshō**_ – y jugo la última pieza- jaque mate- dijo tranquilo mientras que su amigo se sorprendió.

Shikari al oír la historia se fue corriendo mientras esos viejos se distraían y se fue al bosque pensando en lo que acababa de oír.

Shikari- tal vez deba disculparme- se dijo a sí mismo y entonces algo inesperado paso y un oso apareció asustándolo terriblemente, el oso avanzo y le dio un zarpazo que logro esquivar en su mayor parte pero aun asi lo saco volando.

El oso seguía avanzando y shikari estaba aterrado con lágrimas de miedo y cuando el oso parecía querer terminar shikari cerró los ojos esperando su final, pero al no sentir nada abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver a su maestro sosteniendo la garra del oso sin esfuerzo.

Shikari-_** kyoshō- **_dijo sorprendido.

El maestro le dio un fuerte golpe al oso que lo saco rodando.

Maestro- vámonos shikari es hora de desayunar y debes tener hambre- dijo volteándose y caminando en dirección al pueblo con una shikari con cara de duda- si tienes dudas yo solo fingía buscarte, siempre supe dónde estabas y esperabas a que volvieras por ti mismo pero en esta situación tenia que ayudarte- explico pero shikaria seguía con duda pero también sorprendido-y si quieres saber lo del oso mira- dijo apuntando donde estaba el oso y se sorprendió al ver a unos 2 oseznos que iban a ver preocupados a su madre- no quiero quitarle la vida a alguien que tiene una razón o deseo por el cual vivir- dijo yéndose con su alumno.

Unos pocos días después

Shikari-_** kyoshō, kyoshō **_ porque se va dígame- dijo con lágrimas.

Maestro-no te lo puedo decir pero sí que me iré al fin del mundo y te esperare hay, toma para que no me olvides "hijo"- dijo dándole un collar de cadenas de oro y plata con una hebilla de plata y oro dividida que tiene un gravado que dice _**tenshin to oni**_, tiene grabado arriba una ala de ángel en la parte dorada y una de demonio en la plateada.

Shikari- _**tenshin to oni**_ - dijo sollozando con tristeza y lego dijo-¡¡¡PAPAAAAAAA!!!- después de mucho tiempo sin decírselo- ¡prometo que nos veremos de nuevo!- dijo aun con lagrimas pero un con sonrisa, cuando se dio cuenta que el ya no estaba bajo la cara de tristeza y encontró una pluma y la abraso junto al collar.

Fin del flash back.

Shikari- y pensar que todavía conservo el collar y la pluma- dijo sacando la pluma.

Con gill y los demás cuando el ya había contado la historia.

Bran y flare estaban llorando y ryuma estaba impresionado por la historia.

Ryuma- y tu como lo sabes de gozaru- pregunto curioso y los demás pararon de llorar para oír.

Gill- lo leí en su diario mientras estaba distraído pero al descubrirme me golpeo muy duro- dijo con simpleza y los demás pensaron "tiene un diario" con una gotita- pero eso no es lo importante lo importante ahora es que hacer con la espada maldita- y los demás le gritaron "¡¡¡PERO SI TU DIGISTE QUE NO ERA IMPORTANTE!!!" y él se tapo los oídos.

Ryuma-saben creo que hay alguien que puede ayudarnos de gozaru- dijo levantando un dedo en señal que tenía una idea – tendremos que buscar al monje espadachín de gozaru- dijo con cara sombría.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….……..………………

Bien por fin termine y espero que les guste ja ne y perdón por la tardanza.


	5. el nuevo barco y el pueblo fantasma

**El nuevo barco y un misterio.**

Gill-¿el monje espadachín?- pregunto arqueando la ceja.

Ryuma- es un legendario monje de estos mares que se dice que es el único monje que usa una katana de gozaru- explico con los ojos cerrados pensando en una imagen de el- por eso creo que el podría sellar la espada sin tener que ponerla en un templo de gozaru.

Bran-¿un templo?- pregunto el peliverde con cara de duda.

Ryuma- porque es el único método conocido por los monjes para sellar los poderes malignos, pero el al ser un espadachín podrá encontrar otro método de gozaru- analizo para convencer a los demás.

Gill- parece buena idea, después de todo mientras no quiera desasearse de eso no lo hará- dijo mientras el aludido llega corriendo.

Shikari- les tengo noticias, parece que algunos carpinteros llegaron antes de lo planeado y lograron terminar el barco hoy-dijo con emoción sorprendiendo a los demás- vámonos- dijo agitando la mano hacia si indicando que le sigan, pero dos personas se quedaron quietas- ¿Qué les pasa?-pregunto al samurái y la pelirroja que parecían tristes.

Flare-es que aquí es donde nos separamos, solo espero verlos algún día- dijo casi derramando lagrimas.

Gill-¿pero de que hablan?

Ryuma- pues de debemos irnos ya porque…- pero fue interrumpido.

Shikari- por eso pregunta ¿de que hablan?, vengan ¿o es que no somos nakamas? –dijo con una sonrisa, ryuma se rio cono no lo hacia hace mucho, luego flare lo siguió en la risa y finalmente los siguieron hasta el barco.

Cuando llegaron se sorprendieron por lo que vieron era un hermoso barco del tipo de bergantín con un mascaron de proa con forma de un ángel de vestido blanco y alas negras dándole un aspecto demoniaco, pero a la ves hermoso, tenia 7 cañones repartido en 2 a cada lado, 2 en la popa y uno bajo el mascaron.

Gill- asombroso, ¿no es el barco que tenias en tus diseños?- pregunto viendo el mascaron.

Shikari- si, pero dime ¿como sabes de mis diseños si no te los eh mostrado?- pregunto viendo hacia el con una mirada fría de interrogatorio.

Gill se puso muy nervioso, tanto que no podía hablar hasta que shikari suponiendo que paso lo golpeo con mucha fuerza dejándole inconsciente con un chichón dejando a los demás asustados.

Shikari-bien ¡entren de una vez!-dijo con voz animosa arrastrando al pelirrojo.

El interior estaba muy bien hecho, cada detalle era muy lindo y shikari estaba mostrándoles las habitaciones y de que eran.

Shikari- bien esta es la despensa, este es el comedor general, la sala de medicina, la sala de estar y descanso…- índico hasta que llego a los dormitorios.

Shikari-aquí duermen los hombres y por hay las mujeres y mas halla es mi habitación-dijo indicando cada dormitorio.

Bram- ¡espera! ¿Por qué tu tienes una habitación personal?- pregunto algo molesto pero cuando vio la cara de shikari hubiera preferido callarse.

Shikari hablando tranquilamente- porque yo soy el dueño y el diseñador del barco y si no te gusta te hare dormir colgado de cabeza del mascaron de proa- dijo tranquilamente sonriendo con los ojos cerrados perturbando mas a el peliverde.

Gill -_ realmente lo hará, no es una broma-_susurro dejando congelado a su compañero.

Shikari- bien todo esta dicho, por cierto tienen prohibido entrar en mi habitación y descansen que zarparemos mañana- dijo para luego entrar en su cuarto y que los demás fueran a los respectivos.

En la habitación de los chicos.

Bram- oigan, ¿saben por qué la actitud de shikari-san?- pregunto por como lo amenazo.

Gill- bah! Siempre fue así tan solo no le gusta tanto el contacto con la gente, incluso de los mas cercanos-dijo con una sonrisa tranquila como expresando que todo esta bien.

Bram-pero debería confiar mas en nosotros si se supones que somos nakamas- dijo suspirando y por alguna razón gill y ryuma lo miran seriamente.

Ryuma-mejor durmamos que probablemente partiremos temprano de gozaru-dijo desviando la mirada y intentando dormir.

A la mañana siguiente todos se cayeron de las hamacas donde dormían (por si preguntan el cuarto de chicas tiene camas, el de los hombres hamacas y el del capitán es secreto por "ahora") y se despertaron bruscamente y fueron a salir para ver que paso y vieron que su capitán estaba timoneando el barco.

Gill-shikari desde cuando despertaste- dijo algo impresionado.

Shikari-para despertar tendría que haber dormido- dijo con expresión seria pero no se podía notar ojera alguna.

Ryuma- a donde se supone que vamos de gozaru-pregunto algo adormilado y bostesando.

Shikari- iremos a preguntar información del monje espadachín que mencionaron el otro día – dijo con la misma seriedad sorprendiendo a sus compañeros.

Bram- ¿pero como supiste si no lo habíamos comentado?- pregunto un poco asustado.

Flare que apareció de repente con una sonrisa-¡yo le dije!- expreso alegre y despierta demostrando que se despertó mas temprano que los demás.

Al espadachín de repente le paso algo que nadie noto-"¿_que pasa? , ¡Maldición tengo un mal presentimiento!-_penso algo preocupado hasta que vio una isla en las cercanías-¡oi! Miren hay una isla de gozaru- dijo disimulando su preocupación.

Shikari recuperando su alegría –¡¡¡halla voy!!!- dijo con mucha emoción dirigiéndose a la isla y al anclar el barco vieron que para llegar a algún pueblo tenían que subir una colina por lo cual empezaron a subir la colina que tenia aun espeso bosque de bambú, pero daba un camino para llegar a algún lugar.

Ryuma tenía una expresión seria por su presentimiento, pero lo que no sabía era que 2 de sus amigos tenían la misma preocupación.

Shikari susurrando-_también sienten lo mismo ¿cierto?-_le pregunto al pelinegro y al pelirrojo.

Los dos asintieron algo preocupados, pero decidieron tratar de ignorarlo hasta que sea el momento, shikari se adelanto para ver cuando llegaban y cuando llego a ver el pueblo lo que vio fue tan sorprendente que hasta miro con miedo.

Shikari con los ojos muy abiertos-o por dios- dijo sorprendido hasta que llego ryuma y gill y quedaron iguales o peores que el primero.

Ryuma-¡¡¡MALDICION FLARE NO VEAZ!!!-grito, pero fue muy tarde porque cuando vio lo que paso pareció que se quedo en shock.

Flare-¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!-grito con todas sus fuerzas con lagrimas en los ojos y ryuma la abrazo poniendo la cara de la pelirroja en su pecho para poder tranquilizarla.

El ultimo en ver que paso fue bram y quedo impactado por lo que vio, pero quien no lo estaría si viera todo un pueblo destrozado y cortado como si una katana gigante hubiera cortado cada casa y a cada habitante del lugar sin tener compasión por ninguno ni siquiera los animales.

Shikari-hay que revisar el pueblo para buscar sobrevivientes y tu ryuma evita que flare vea algo- dijo sin perder en ningún momento la calma.

Cuando revisaron el pueblo vieron que lo que sea que haya hecho esto no tuvo compasión ni con las mujeres o niños porque todos estaban con cortes mortales y profundos e incluso a algunos no se les podía reconocer lo que alguna ves fueron.

Shikari- esto es horrible que clase de monstruo pudo hacer esto-dijo con el seño fruncido con molestia.

Luego de caminar un rato vieron a alguien que parecía estar parado, era un monje con el típico bastón, una katana y una cicatriz en forma de x en la frente.

El monje vio algo que los demás parecía no ver y era que la espada de la espalda del rubio poseía una poderosa maldición y al ver como estaba el pueblo saco un conclusión.

Monje-fueron ustedes- afirmo tranquilo pero con una gran molestia interior y antes de que hablaran el empezó a rezar con una oración en un lenguaje muy extraño y termino con – ¡kai!-dijo y de repente shikari empezó a sostenerse la cabeza.

Sus ojos se pusieron como en la batalla contra ryuma, pero estas ves empezó a sonreír de una forma maniática y perturbadora.

Todos se alejaron por el miedo y de repente shikari saco la espada creando una presión muy grande se hiso en el aire y cuando la tensión creció, ataco empezando por ryuma quien se defendió sosteniendo la su espada con las dos manos y empezó a retroceder.

Ryuma- _maldición es incluso mas fuerte que antes-_pensó algo desesperado.

Gil le disparo pero el rubio esquivo con mucha habilidad y cuando el pelirrojo disparo de nuevo pero estas ves uso la espada con gran velocidad y cambio el Angulo de las balas para evitar cualquier daño.

El peliverde se convirtió en papel con la esperanza de poder detenerle pero cuando se acerco sintió un presión y miedo tan grande que se tubo que alejar lo mas pronto posible y respirando muy agitadamente

El monje que empezó con otra extraña oración con una palma abierta frente a su cara y de repente el cerro y el pirata empezó a atacar a cualquier lado como si el enemigo estuviera en otro lado y el monje los llamo.

Monje- esto lo mantendrá quieto…-pero no pudo decir mas porque gill le golpeo la mejilla con mucha furia.

Gill- ¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ LE HICISTE SO A SHIKARI?!!!-pregunto iracundo, apuntando con la pistola a la frente que asusto por momentos al monje y lo puso nervioso.

Al monje cuando se le quito el miedo empezó a hablar apartando la pistola de su cabeza- note un maldición en la espada y el único modo de sellarla es primero liberarla- dijo con cierto enojo-ahora solo tienen que sostenerle y yo le pongo el sello- explico y todos asintieron.

Todos rodearon y le sostuvieron de los brazos y se veía confundido al parecer por la ilusión, finalmente el monje se retiro la manga del brazo izquierdo y se notaron unas letras doradas marcadas en el, empeso a rezar con un extraño lenguaje y esas letras brillaron y se fue corriendo a golpearle.

Monje-¡KOI!-grito al darle el golpe al plexo solar y pareciera que las letras que volaban se fueron a la espada y el rubio soltó la espada luego el mismo saco una hermosa espada que lego puso la punta el la parte central de la espada, inicio otro rezo, salieron otras letras brillantes esta ves de la espada del monje y se pusieron en la espada maldita y cuando termino todo finalmente suspiro de tranquilidad.

Monje- con este sello doble debería bastar para poder usar la espada sin necesidad de que la maldición vuelva-dijo ya tranquilo –ah por cierto mi nombre es gukou y lamento las molestias pero pensó que ustedes destruyeron este pueblo, pero por como actuaron veo que me equivoque- dijo algo apenado por el error.

Ryuma- ¡flare sal!- dijo con fuerza y ella salió un poco asustada por lo sucedido, pero se calmo al ver todo resuelto.

Flare- que le pasa a shikari- dijo preocupada por que sigue dormido.

Gukou- solo esta inconsciente, estará así durante unas horas- dijo ya cansado y sentándose en el piso como esperando.

Unas 2 horas después.

Shikari se despertó y le contaron lo que paso sin omitir detalle y se sorprendió de lo ocurrido y se disculpo por lo ocurrido.

Gukou- no te preocupes ahora lo importante es saber que fue lo que paso en este lugar- dijo y todos se dispersaron para encontrar alguna pista de que paso.

Paso un tiempo pero nadie encontró nada y se reunieron.

Shikari- díganme como les fue- dijo con esperanza, pero todos agacharon las cabezas en forma negativa y gill se sobresalto de repente.

Gill-a-a-aal-alguien o-o-oyó e-e-eesó-dijo tan nervioso que se le notaba al tiritar del puro terror.

Bram- ¿oír que?-pregunto curioso.

Gill- ¡como es que no lo oyen! Es un horrible gemido de dolor- dijo como si lo que oyera fuese la cosa mas horrible de todas.

Shikari- parece que tu percepción volvió- dijo muy seriamente asustando a varios del lugar.

Flare- eso quiere decir que hay un fantasma cerca-dijo con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

Gukou- ahora que lo pienso también oía algo, pero pensé que era solo mi imaginación, al parecer tu percepción es mas fuerte que la mía-dijo con las manos tocándose el mentón en plan de pensador- además si hubo algún acecino seguramente alguno del pueblo no podía descansar en paz por la forma cruel de quitarle la vida-dijo con algo de enojo por lo pudo haber pasado.

Ryuma- eso quiere decir que probablemente tratan de decir algo, escucha atentamente- dijo con seriedad mientras que gill cerro los ojos para poder concentrarse.

Gill- ka… mai… ta… chi- dijo con mirada ensombrecida.

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

hola acabo de volver y lamento haber tardado tanto, pero es que estaba muy desanimado, aunque no lo considero una escusa perodon por lo que

paso


End file.
